Hildeblue's Cane
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 700 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = Gibarta |ability = Boosts Barta by 30% |ATP = 290-300 |DFP = 35 |ATA = 52 |MST = 35 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 400 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = Gibarta |ability = Boosts Barta by 30% |ATP = 596 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 96 |MST = 35 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Hildeblue's head was used to make this weapon. Boosts Barta. Its special attack freezes enemies." : — In-game description Hildeblue's Cane is a rare rod-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. After completion of the Unsealed Door quest on any difficulty, this can be obtained by allowing Dr. Montague to craft Hildeblue's Head into a weapon. Hildeblue's Cane can only be equipped by Forces. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will cast a low level Gibarta attack. Additionally, simply equipping it will boost the player's Barta technique by 30%. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Hildeblue's Cane has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Native Slayer Pso ep3 booma claw.png|Booma's Claw|link=Booma's Claw Pso ep3 dragon claw.png|Dragon's Claw*|link=Dragon's Claw (weapon) Pso ep3 dragon slayer.png|Dragon Slayer|link=Dragon Slayer (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 NAattack.png|NA Attack|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 wand.png|Wand|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Freeze Pso ep3 crimson assassin.png|Crimson Assassin|link=Crimson Assassin Pso ep3 deldepth.png|Deldepth|link=Deldepth Pso ep3 frozen shooter.png|Frozen Shooter|link=Frozen Shooter Pso ep3 gibarta.png|Gibarta|link=Gibarta Pso ep3 guilty light.png|Guilty Light|link=Guilty Light Pso ep3 hildeblue.png|Hildeblue|link=Hildeblue Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 hs25 justice.png|HS25 Justice|link=H&S25 Justice Pso_ep3_icestaff_dagon.png|Ice Staff: Dagon|link=Ice Staff:Dagon Pso ep3 meteor cudgel.png|Meteor Cudgel|link=Meteor Cudgel Pso ep3 meteor smash+.png|Meteor Smash+|link=Meteor Smash Pso ep3 rabarta.png|Rabarta|link=Rabarta Pso ep3 snow queen.png|Snow Queen|link=Snow Queen Pso ep3 technical crozier.png|Technical Crozier*|link=Technical Crozier Pso ep3 yamato.png|Yamato|link=Yamato Pso ep3 zol gibbon.png|Zol Gibbon|link=Zol Gibbon Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods